1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to skylight shading covers, specifically covers designed in such a manner that they directly attach to the exterior flange of curb-mounted skylights.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Many homes and office buildings around the country built since the late 1960's were constructed with a design feature similar to a window, located in the roof, commonly known as a skylight. Skylights are also sold in "ready to install" aftermarket kits. These kits are found in hardware chain store outlets throughout the nation, and enable a person to equip their home or office with a skylight if one was not originally installed.
While skylights enhance the beauty of living area and are quite functional in producing added light, they also provide for many undesirable side effects. Skylights are known to transmit excessive heat into a living area, and provide a pathway for solar rays to cause interior damage such as the fading of carpets, rugs, furniture and wallhangings.
To this point some manufacturers of skylights have attempted to combat the transmittance of excess light and heat by incorporating roll down shade devices or miniblinds on the interior side of a skylight. While these techniques may have some merit, they are found only in the most expensive skylight kits. In addition, the need to adjust these types of shades can prove to be a troublesome, incovenient task, requiring the use of a turn rod to reach the skylight, or unsightly draw cords which extend downward from the skylight. Also, while these interior shading methods may provide a degree of relief, it is known that for the reduction of heat, it is seven times more effective to filter light before it enters a living space via windows or skylights. Thus, once the lightheat penetrates a skylight, an interior shade cannot be nearly as effective in stopping the spread of this heat since it has already invaded the living space.
Some other disadvantages of present applications are:
(a) An interior shade of the type discussed can only block or redirect light, while doing almost nothing to reduce heat transmission.
(b) An interior shade does not block solar heat from entering living space as it is not positioned on the exterior of the skylight.
(c) An interior shade requires additional hardware and manipulation to adjust.
(d) Manufacturers of skylights with interior shade devices demand a very high price for their product making it cost prohibitive for purchase by contractors and developers of average priced buildings, and well as by the "Sunday-do-it-yourselfer".